shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Nash
Isaac Nash was Frances Shimer's brother in law, husband of her sister Caroline, and was a supporter of the Mount Carroll Seminary from its inception until near his death. He provided loans and support at critical junctures in the years 1853-1854. Nash visited the school as late as 1877. It appears that his mental and physical health failed soon thereafter; in July 1879 he was taken to the poor house in Saratoga County, having "thrown away" his farm "by folly in his dotage." He died on September 27 of that year. Profiled *in The History of Carroll County, Illinois, 1878, pp. 347-348: *:In the person of Isaac Nash, before mentioned, who married a sister of Miss Wood, the institution had a friend in whom there "was neither variableness nor shadow of turning," and he came to the relief of his sister and her co-laboror when relief was most needed. To his generosity, liberality and confidence in her ability, honesty and management, Miss Wood acknowledges her obligations. To his help, when all other sources failed, she accords a large share of the success that at last crowned the seminary of which she is now the sole manager and principal. Whatever of honor and fame attaches to this seminary, and it is wide-spread, should be equally divided between the Misses Wood and Gregory, and Isaac Nash, the financial and liberal farmer of Milton, New York. *:Referring to Isaac Nash, the seminary's best friend, Mrs. Wood Shimer says in her own language: *:"While true I came at the time empty-handed, my brother-in-law, Isaac Nash, coming with us and defraying my expenses, etc., I afterwards put into this enterprise a small patrimony received on the settlement of my father's estate, of about two thousand dollars. This, of course, was a little help, but quite inadequate to meet the exigencies liable to arise in such an undertaking, and here came in the valuable aid, as backer, of Mr. Nash, who not only stood ready to relieve any business emergency, but did so many things to contribute to our comfort and pleasure, and as one instance of his thoughtfulness, indulge me in giving you the history of my first horse and carriage in the West. In the Summer of 1854, while I was East purchasing the furniture for the new seminary building put up by the trustees (for they entrusted this all to us) Mr. Nash said to me: 'You have always enjoyed driving so much, you must have a horse and carriage at Mount Carroll. Go to Saratoga with your Cousin David (whom many of the citizens will remember spending the Winter of 1854-5 here) and select as handsome a carriage as you choose, and order a harness to match. Cousin David shall break Franky (a very fine young horse Mr. Nash had raised) to go single, and then he shall take the entire rig out to Mount Carroll for you.' All was done according to orders, and a few weeks after our return here in September, 1854, Cousin David arrived with horse, carriage and harness. This is but one of many examples I might give of the thoughtful kindness of my brother-in-law. Mrs. Nash, my only sister, who was some twenty-one years my senior, and more as a mother to me, was also constantly mindful of our wants, and contributing with a liberal and untiring hand to our necessities and to our pleasure. To me it seems that such another noble, generous couple as my sister and her husband can rarely be found, and such untiring benefactors as they proved through all those years of labor and trial which must be met in the pioneer work of such an enterprise, but few are blessed with. That noble sister has gone to her reward. The brother-in-law, though now eighty years of age, continues to pay me annual visits. I am now (December, 1877) in daily expectation of his arrival. That he enjoys witnessing the success that has crowned our enterprise, I need not say. * : *: References Category:Friends of Shimer